Spaceship A80
The Spaceship A80 (Kapal Sampah A80) is Adu Du's spaceship. Overview According to Bago Go, it is a garbage spaceship. In Season 1, Episode 12, Probe sold this spaceship to Bago Go just to buy the Electric Spatula and Mukalakus. In Season 2, Episode 1, Ejo Jo bought it from Bago Go to add it to his antique spaceship collection. In Season 2, Episode 3, Ejo Jo checked the data stored in the spaceship and found out secret information about cocoa, Earth, Ochobot and BoBoiBoy. Ejo Jo shows the spaceship to Adu Du and Probe as his collection in Season 2, Episode 10. In Season 3, Episode 6, Bago Go returned the spaceship to Adu Du as a refund for Wak Baga Ga's fake treatment on Probe. The spaceship was finally returned to Adu Du in Season 3, Episode 7. In Season 3, Episode 8, Bago Go said that BoBoiBoy has injured Ejo Jo severely, causing him to enter Bago Go's hospital. He owed the hospital fees because they were too expensive. So he mortgaged the spaceship back to bear the cost. As revealed in Season 3, Episode 9, the spaceship can transform into SampahBot, but it takes 5 hours. Although the spaceship is greatly damaged in the Season 3, Episode 9, it was once again used by Adu Du and Probe to help BoBoiBoy and friends to chase Captain Kaizo's spaceship in the Season 3, Episode 26. However, the spaceship was critically damaged by the attacks from the enemy's spaceship, and it crashed on Earth with Adu Du and Probe. Parts Normal * Corridor - the way to go inside, it has many doors to block someone like BoBoiBoy. This is the place where BoBoiBoy and Ochobot were chased by Super Probe in Season 1, Episode 1 when trying to escape, the way to the Weapons room has also a corridor but with sharper doors. * Main Room - the room where Adu Du, Probe and Computer are often seen, it serves as the living room of the ship. * Weapons Room - the place where the Ochobot was activated. * Laboratory Room - the place where Adu Du is doing some experiments like the Cocoa and the Chemical X. * Adu Du's Room - the place where Adu Du sleeps. * Kidnapping Room - The room where Adu Du puts BoBoiBoy Lightning before he was tortured. * Torture Room - the place where BoBoiBoy Lightning is tortured. * Testing Room - a room where Gopal finds out his power; transforming things to food. * Fire Exit - The Exit way where Team BoBoiBoy escaped from the spaceship, seen in Season 1, Episode 4. * Emergency Room - Seen in Season 1, Episode 12, the place where Probe take care of Adu Du after has been mistaken that he is sick. * Hallway - This is the path to the Torture Room. Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-17h52m34s158.png|Corridor Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-17h53m10s3.png|Main Room Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-17h52m38s200.png|Weapons Room Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-17h51m50s231.png|Laboratory Room Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-17h50m53s175.png|Adu Du's Room Snapshot 2013-07-21 17-15-03.jpg|Kidnapping Room Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-18h00m00s6.png|Torture Room Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-17h49m29s94.png|Testing Room Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-17h48m56s19.png|Fire Exit vlcsnap-2014-04-19-12h59m24s215.png|Emergency Room Hallway.jpg|Hallway SampahBot * Cockpit - The control room for the robot. This is where Adu Du, BoBoiBoy and his friends pilot the robot with their powers against MegaBot ScamBot. Sampahbot cockpit.png|Cockpit Other Features & Weapons * Teleportation Hub * Grinder * Plasma Machine Gun * Rocket Destroyer * Giant Fan * Bomb * Sleeping Gas * Capsule (as seen in Season 3, Episode 26) Present Owner Although Bago Go is the buyer of the Spaceship from Probe, Ejo Jo bought it from Bago Go to add it to his antique spaceship collection, he revealed it to Adu Du and Probe in Season 2, Episode 10. ms:Kapal Sampah A80 id:Kapal Sampah A80 Category:Adu Du's Spaceship Category:Spaceships Category:Robots